YuuriReincarnated!
by Hisak0
Summary: He admit, he is reading that damn KKM manga thanks to his mother but to tell him the story actually took place and he is one of the character, that is a bit far-fetched!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS IS JUST A REP****OST, I REMOVED THIS STORY A YEAR AGO BECAUSE SOMEONE COMMENTED ON IT NOT TO FLOAT AROUND IF I AM NOT GOING TO UPDATE. I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH MY UNI CLASS THAT I REALLY DON'T HAVE TIME, BUT HOPEFULLY, I CAN NOW FINISH IT ALL.**

**ORIGINAL A/N: **Waahhh.. this is my 2nd ever fic… yay! Yay! I just thought about this when I was riding home from school…. Yaaahh…. I'm not so confident about this so kindly leave a review on what you think neh??? Thank you….

**Summary: **okay! He admit, he was reading that damn KKM manga thanks to his mother but to tell him he is one of the character, this is already too much… he is already to attend high school and has secured a place in the baseball club… don't ruin my life for crying out loud!!!!

"**YUURI----REINCARNATED?"**

**CHAPTER 1:**

"A-aah, it's all out again." Yuuri sighed.

"Oi Shibuya, you alright?" his classmate asked.

"Yeah," Yuuri hesitated, "Uhm, hey, do you have a copy of the last volume of Kyou Kara Maou?"

His classmate frowned but shook his head negative.

" Why? Are you reading them?"

"Of course not" said Yuuri indignantly, "My mom is asking me to get one, that's all."

" Ehhh… you mother huh?" his classmate teased, "Well anyway, I'll try asking my sister, I think she has one."

Yuuri nodded his head, "Thanks. Bye."

" Ayt, I'll see you tomorrow."

Yuuri is walking out the school with earphones on his ears and listening to his favourite music. He would not admit that he too is interested in the said manga, all thanks to her mother, he'd rather read it on his own than have a night time stories of a whole volume and he is in high school now, gee!! He wishes her mother would stop treating him like a little boy.

Suddenly, he heard girls screaming and loud giggles in a gathered crowd on the street near the gate.

"Geh! What's taking him so long? Are you sure this is the right place Gunter?" The blond boy asked his companion while still pacing around.

"Yes, Ulrike could never be wrong." Replied a lavender haired man who is leaning on a black limousine.

"Just be patient Wolfram, we've already waited years for this." A brown haired man inside the car intervened.

"Conrad is right Wolfram so will you stop that, you're making me dizzy."

"S-shut up!" Wolfram snapped at Gunter but stop pacing around.

But then girls in uniforms started to crowd to them.

"Hey, hey look! Who are they?" said one girl walking out of school.

"Whoa… since when did our school became popular to bishounens?"

The other girls giggled.

"Are they waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, it seems so."

"I wish it was me" One girl sighs

"In your dreams" The others chorused to her.

"Hey, how about we talk to them" Said the other.

But before they could take one step, other groups of girls are already surrounding the 'bishounens'

"Uhm… ano- are you waiting for someone?" one on the group of girls asked.

"Or are you here looking for a date" Interjected another.

"Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……." The girls shouted.

Before the blonde boy snap at them, the man inside the car opened the door and strode towards a passing boy..

"Oi Conrad…where…." The questioned trailed off as he watched where the other man went to.

"Hei--, Yuuri" Conrad called

The boy paused when he heard his name and turns around to see a good-looking brown haired man

"Y-yes?"

"Yuuri, it's been a long time" the man said with a wide smile.

Before Yuuri could ask why he knows his name, a lavender haired man strangled him into a tight hug (The girls all gasped and squeal at the sight) and cried…

"Heika!! Oh I thought I'd never live without seeing you again."

"Eh?"

"Heika!! We have waited for years and now….(sobs)..."

"Eh?...Etto…."

"Gunter, I think you have to let him go if you don't want to wait for another 4 years." said the smiling brown haired man.

"Ah…Your right Conrad, I'm sorry Heika." Gunter said while releasing the still confused boy while wiping his tears.

"Ano-…ehhhh!!!!" after he was released, a boy suddenly grabbed him in the back.

"Oi hennachoko! Can't you say anything except that?" Wolfram shouted at him.

Conrad sighed at this, "Wolfram, I think we should explain things first to him before strangling him."

"It's his fault!! he has taken so long and also, leaving at time like that!!"

"It's not Heika's fault! He didn't know that was coming" Gunter defended.

"He is the M-.."

He was cut by Conrad immediately.

"Yuuri, can you please come with us?" he asked the still shock boy.

"Don't worry it won't take long, we just want to talk to you about something important" he added still with the smile plastered on his face.

This makes Yuuri to relax a bit but is still uncertain about the sudden appearance of this stranger bishounens.

"But..." Yuuri started

Then he noticed another man with black hair went out of the car,

"You better come or I'll drag you anyway!" The blond boy snapped at him.

"Wolfram…you are not to scare Heika." Gunter reprimanded.

"Hmph! He's always a wimp and a scaredy cat anyway!"

Before Yuuri shouted his protest to this, the black haired man glared at him making Yuuri to grab Conrad's arm and nodded his agreement.

The black-haired man smirked at this and told them to better enter the car or they'll be late.

With all this happening, the audiences (students mostly girls) only gaped and sweatdropped. They started whispering.

"Neh- don't tell me they're just waiting for him?"

"Eh? Are they his brothers or cousins perhaps?"

"Of course not! They look like foreigners"

"He is a freshman right?"

"Heh! We'll ask him tomorrow"

The other girls agreed and giggled while watching the bishounens with the freshman depart.

With Wolfram bickering on, Gunter flailing around and the black haired man silently seated beside Wolfram, he sat next to Conrad whom he felt comfortable with.

After over half hour passed, the limo slowed down as a huge gate was being automatically opened then it continued to travel for at least 15 more minutes before it come to stop at a mansion…uhm.. no... its more like a tiny castle..

"Whoa, it's beautiful!" Yuuri exclaimed looking around him.

"Eh... Conrad, you live here?" Yuuri said looking up at Conrad with a questioning eyes.

"Yes, though this house really belong our mother." Conrad replied, his eyes crinkling when he smiled at him.

'House?????' Yuuri thought bewildered, 'You can fit 15 of our house in there!'

"Sa… Let's go Yuuri, they are all waiting inside."

"They???"Puzzled, Yuuri looked up again but Conrad only smiled at him.

"Hennachoko! What are you still doing there?!!" Wolfram shouted at him.

"Hennachoko??? Who are you to call me that??" Yuuri countered stepping outside

"Who--?? Grrr…You cheater!! Don't tell me you already found another?? Huh!!! Is that why you forgot me already??!!" Wolfram dashed towards Yuuri, ready to strangle him.

"Eh? Forget you?"

"Wolfram!!"

"Hmph!"

For once since he saw him, Yuuri appreciated the black-haired man whose name he still don't know, for quieting Wolfram.

"Heika is not…err… completely himself right now Wolfram… I mean… (sighs) you know his situation right now!!" Gunter reminded the blonde.

And with that, Gunter pushed open the door leading inside the 'tiny castle' for him to meet those "they" that Conrad told him and to _talk_ this "important matter" with them.

**A/N:*sighs* well, I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow as I still need to at least correct some punctuations and periods on it. Thanks again.**

Also I just got the idea of those girls in Ouran HSHC, ----winks winks----


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THIS IS JUST A REPOST, I REMOVED THIS STORY A YEAR AGO BECAUSE SOMEONE COMMENTED ON IT NOT TO FLOAT AROUND IF I AM NOT GOING TO UPDATE. I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH MY UNI CLASS THAT I REALLY DON'T HAVE TIME, BUT HOPEFULLY, I CAN NOW FINISH IT ALL. THIS ISN'T BETAED AS WELL, SO IF ANYONE SPOTS A MISTAKE I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT, IT WOULD BE GOOD IF SOMEONE WOULD VOLUNTEER TO BETA THIS ONE AS I REALLY DON'T FKNOW ANY BETA-READER OR PROOF READER. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**CHAPTER II:**

'No, erase 15 houses make it 20.' Yuuri corrected his thoughts.

He gaped at the sight that met his eyes once the door was opened; it was just like the castle in the manga he was recently reading, though there are modern touches in it. When he looked up he was suddenly conscious of the chandelier hanging high above his head.

'That would be enough to end my dream of having a tennis career.' he gulped at that thought and move closer to the blond brat to make sure that if that thing do fall, he wouldn't be the only one to scream. Besides, he thought, the blond deserve it for always snapping and strangling him since they met a while ago.

"Irashaimase" the lined maids greeted them.

Suddenly his eyes settled to those descending the spiral stairs.

'What's this? A fairy tale or something?? Gah!!!... Wa-wait a minute!…. Hmmm… Why do they seem familiar to me?' He frantically thought, he is now looking for an exit just in case this turned to be something bad.

Conrad noticed Yuuri frantically shaking his head; he smiled in amusement and went beside him.

"It's okay, she is our mother, Cecile von Spitzberg."

'Ahhh okay whew…' Yuuri thought but when the words totally sink in his head.

"Eh????" he's voice echoed through the walls breaking the magical moment.

"Ara, Heika…. You really missed me that much?" The woman is now running towards Yuuri with her hand spread out ready to hug him.

"Cheri-sama, please calm down." Gunter intervened before she could even touch Yuuri.

Yuuri sighed in relief, but before his thought would wonder again, a small voice reached his ears.

"Yuuri… Yuuri!!" now a girl in her early teenage years started running towards him, but unlike earlier with the woman, no one stopped the girl, in fact they are all smiling at the sight.

And unlike earlier, Yuuri felt a surge of strange emotion at the sight of the girl instead of the treat he was just feeling a while ago. He felt like a father who hadn't seen his daughter for a length of time, at that Yuuri smirked at himself,

"Right, so she's my daughter huh?" he said aloud unconsciously.

At that, everyone looked at him with a surprised expression. Yuuri was now again flustered.

"Eh…uhm… I-" He started explaining but was again cut with the gleeful voice of the girl.

"Wolfram! Wolfram! You heard that? Yuuri remembered me!!!" The teenage girl said half hopping with obvious excitement on her voice.

"Ahh… as expected from our Heika…. Even in his situation, his fatherly love is so powerful that he didn't forget his daughter." Gunter clasped his hand and his eyes shining with so much admiration towards their king.

"Fatherly love you said…. Eh?? Me?" Yuuri was now backing up with both hands raised in front and shaking his head, "I just turned 16, I don't even have a girlfriend and you're saying I have a daughter?"

"Ma! Ma! How about we first explain things to Heika before he'd be…. (clears his throat)…. scared" Conrad said, flashing his usual smile,

"Well then, Heika, please follow us." Gunter said while leading the way towards a door to their right. Yuuri followed hesitantly.

They entered a room that looks like a library because of the rows of books in each side of the room except the one with large window making the room brighter.

When they settled themselves, a maid serves them each with a cup of tea, cakes and biscuits.

"You must be hungry from your practice Heika" Conrad smiled motioning at the tempting food in front of him.

"Hmph! What's so tiring with just throwing and batting a ball?" Wolfram said with a frown in his face, "Besides baseball isn't even as interesting as to sword practice."

"Baseball?" Yuuri made a face, "I'm sorry but I'm not playing baseball." Just as he thought; they had mistaken him of someone, maybe a member of baseball club in their school.

"Eh? Then what do you play now Yuuri?" said the still calm Conrad.

"Uhm, I play tennis." he said simply and stood up, " I think I must be going, it's clear that you've made a mistake" he said while resisting to show his disappointment for he really want to eat that mouth watering cake they just served.

"What? Gunter……" Wolfram also stood up, looking dangerously at Gunter who is now looking confused.

"No, we didn't make a mistake. Besides, you can't deny that they do look alike."

"Oh you're right, I would never mistake Heika's cuteness with anyone else." Cheri walked towards Yuuri and this time no one made a move when he clings to the poor boy.

Gwendal clears his throat first before continuing,

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure you are whom we're looking for, even though you're playing tennis rather than baseball or that you have a strange habit of having a piercing only in right ear or that you prefer to still wear your cap even inside a house." Gwendal's piercing eyes looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri unconsciously touched his pierced right ear and then he frowns in his thought,

"Maou? I think I've heard that or something."

Conrad's smile widens, "Perhaps you've read about the Kyou Kara Maou?"

"Ah!! Heika is reading my novels… ahh…. Such a great honour…." Gunter's glittering eyes shined more that it rivals the greeting of Cavalcade people.

After a moment, "Ahh!!!! B-but… don't tell me… wait!! Are you looking for an actor for that novel???" Yuuri said excitedly standing straight.

Gwendal and Wolfram slapped their forehead, Conrad's smile twisted in amusement while Gunter looked at his king in confusion.

"Oh! I didn't know Heika wants to be an actor" Cheri said to Yuuri "I can fix that if you like, I know someone in the movie industry. I'll call him right now."

"Yuuri, you want to be an actor?" Greta looked up at Yuuri from the cake she's eating, her face bright and with a smile she continued, "I can be your leading lady, I already made…."---

She was cut by Wolfram who put his hand on her head.

"Mother, that's not the issue here, besides we have no business whether he like to be an actor or not, what's important is that his responsibilities as a Maou." Gwendal scowled again and his wrinkles increases in number.

"Anyway, it seems that Heika have read the story that Gunter wrote." Conrad said.

"You mean Kyou Kara Maou?"

"Yes Heika, the events in that story actually happened, and the characters are real."

'Well, come to think of it, the names in the manga were same as their names.' Yuuri thought.

"Ahh!! Then how'd you know my name?" he asked, his classmates were sometimes teasing him because he has the same name as the main character in the manga.

"Hmmm… the truth is, we are still wondering how Yuuri Heika found a body with a same name as his." Conrad replied.

"I made that story to help you remember your past, Cheri-sama and the Earth's Maou used their connections here to promote the story." Gunter added.

Before Yuuri could answer, his phone rang; he first excused himself before answering it,

"Yuuri, what time will you be home? Your aunt is here to see you." his mother said just before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Mom! Uhm I don't know." he said glancing at the room; all eyes were looking at him.

Then he heard shuffling on the other side and then when he heard the next voice he groaned.

"Yuu-chan, aunt Jennifer is here, are you not glad that I'm visiting you hmmm?, besides I'm going to cook your favourite curry so hurry up at your practice and come home already okay?" his aunt said without stopping, he wondered how his cousin endured that but when remembering his cousin, he felt a tinge of pain.

"Yeah, uhmm… I'll just err… yeah… I'm coming." he just said, he can't say he's with some strangers or his aunt would only rant even on the phone.

"Okay, we'll be cooking so that when you come, we can already have dinner."

"Yeah, sure." he just agreed and ended the call.

"Who is that?" Just as he was pocketing his phone, Wolfram is already at his side with narrowed eyes and seemed ready to beat him to death if he picks a wrong word to answer him.

He first swallowed before answering "Uhm my mom and my aunt, I… err… I really think I should be going home, well you see, my aunt only visits us once a month so…. Uhm… we make sure to be home." he is so aware at the burning emerald eyes that is staring at him that's why he's flustered and a little lost for words.

"Well then, I think we should accompany you to your house." Conrad offered.

"Uhm, no I don't think so." he said because at the thought of her aunt meeting these people some kind of give him the creeps.

"What do you mean, you don't think so? Of course we are to accompany you and that's whether you like it or not." Wolfram snapped at him.

"Wolfram is right; we are to ensure your safety. We would be in trouble if something happens to you and we are not even in Shin Makoku." Gwendal said from where he is sitting, still sipping at his tea.

"Then I'll come too, I want to see where Yuuri live here." Greta raised her hand and smiling brightly.

"Well in that case, I would be coming too" Gunter said, his eyes takes a shape of heart.

"Wa-wait!!" Yuuri is now really lost of words, 'why are these people coming with him????? And to his house at that!!!'

"I'll have the driver prepare the limo then." Cheri said while walking gracefully towards the door. "I have to excuse myself from not coming Heika, I'm expecting a visitor to come and I have to entertain him" she said before disappearing behind the door.

"Heika, let's go then." Conrad said while Gunter opened the door for Yuuri to go first.

**A/N: ****A/N:*sighs* well, I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow as I still need to at least correct some punctuations and periods on it. Thanks again.**

R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III: **

'How on earth did I end up with this situation????' Yuuri thought while he's sitting again inside the limo. All he knows was that he woke up that morning with a bad headache because he was up late last night reviewing for their exam. It seems to be just an ordinary day, well except for his aunt visiting but that could still be regarded as normal. And what's happening to him right now can never be aligned to his NORMAL daily routines.

When the car stopped in front of their house, Yuuri saw her mother poke her head before finally emerging to see who their unexpected visitors were,gasping in surprise to see her son,

"Yuuri? Why, you didn't mention you're going to invite some friends over." She said frowning at his son but flashed a smile at the 'unexpected visitors'.

"Uh yeah, sorry 'bout that mom. They're my friends, and they said they wanted to come see where I live and uhh.." but before he could find other words, a loud gasp was heard behind her mom, his aunt followed outside.

"Wolf-chan!?! Conrad! And ohhh" She then ran towards Yuuri's companion and started hugging them.

"Hahaue?" Wolfram looked at Jennifer with confusion written on his pretty face.

Jennifer paused when a sudden realization come to her, she then starts to back away but bump to her friend instead.

"Wolfram? Is she Grand mother Jennifer? Wow! She looked like Yuuri, they both have black hair and black eyes." Greta is now eyeing Jennifer with utmost interest, her eyes almost look like that of Annisina except of the colour of course.

"You know them Aunt Jennifer?" Yuuri asked his aunt cautiously. 'Did Wolfram just called my aunt hahaue? Don't tell me he's a prodigal son?' he shook his head of that thought because it's as impossible as saying that the earth revolve around the sun. Also what did Greta mean that I look like my aunt? Ahh.. This is getting weirder every minute.

Jennifer seemed like she hadn't heard Yuuri's question because her eyes settled at the young girl standing in front her. Her eyes grew wide,

"Don't tell me!, are you Greta?" Greta nodded, "Oh! Yuu-chan kept talking about you, he said I already have a cute, pretty, talented and bright granddaughter. Oh I should start shopping again, you can try some of Yuu-chan's dresses though if you like." She then hugged Greta tightly forgetting her worry a while ago.

Yuuri is now starting to doubt his senses for he didn't remember talking about Greta to her aunt and to put it exactly, she just met her about an hour ago! She looked at her mother to see if she is at least shocked at the conversations of these strange people but she looked calm and is she smiling?? Yuuri started chuckling at himself, he didn't notice he actually laugh out loud which earned him odd looks, 'Right! Just right! Now, I'm the one who's starting to look weird if not crazy at all.'

"Will someone please explain to me what on earth is happening here?" His question seemed to cause an invisible tension between his aunt and his companions.

Jennifer first looked at her friend, who just nodded as if in understanding,

"Why don't we go inside? We just finished cooking and Yuuri, go clean yourself so that we can now all seat to dinner." Her mother said looking a bit nervous which was odd because she is just like her aunt who seem to like talking.

Their dinner was quite spent with her aunt still babbling, which should be normal but its not, her babbling was rather of nervousness on something rather than her usual self. Her mother was just agreeing with her but she too was in somewhat same state as her aunt though she prefers to focus it on her plate. Their guests were also quiet, well, except to one cute/pretty/talented creature that was oblivious on what's happening around her and talking to her aunt about him, well he isn't sure if he's the one they're talking about because he definitely don't play baseball, do not play a hero and definitely not a wimp. They seem to be talking about that Maou in the manga.

After their somewhat awkward dinner, they settled themselves on their brightly lighted porch though Greta had met his cat on her tour to his room and preferred playing with him.

Yuuri blurted the questions that had been eating him for quite a while now before all the insanity that happened when they came to their house.

"Um, Conrad, you mentioned a while ago about Kyou Kara Maou and me being a Maou right?" He asked facing Conrad.

Her mother and aunt turned to him almost automatically then glanced at each other but chose to keep their mouth shut.

"Yes Yuuri, what about it?" Conrad answered although he thought he know where the question is going.

"I was just wondering how on earth did I become the Maou? I mean, I don't remember being sucked down on a toilet or being bullied in a park or meeting anyone of you," He paused at that because he swore he felt a surging heat on his right side but when he looked at the boy next to him, Wolfram is only glaring at him and there seemed to be no fire at all so he continued, "and one more thing, what do you mean your Heika found someone who has the same name as his?"

His aunt is now fidgeting uncomfortably on her seat. While his mother found her fingers rather interesting.

Conrad slightly smiled at his question, "Actually, all we have were theories on what had happened to you. But seeing Miko-sama here, we are but to cross some of those said theories. Also seeing you, I can say I really am facing our Yuuri Heika though there's uh…-- bit of changes of course.

Jennifer shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She rather looked different, she should be asking a lot of questions by now but she seemed to have bitten her own tongue.

He was about to ask Conrad on what he meant about her aunt but he was distracted by a remark from some brat in sitting on his side.

"Yeah, a bit, I wonder where else did he have a piercing." Wolfram breathed staring at Yuuri or rather to his piercing.

"What? Hey if you are jealous, just say so, I can have you one you know." Yuuri said rather offensively.

"As if I'd do such thing as low as that, we nobles.." Wolfram was again cut by Gwendal whom Yuuri is now starting to consider his presence a blessing against a pretty devil, considering he is now simply looking at Yuuri not glaring at him.

"Well Heika, as Conrad was saying a while ago, all we have were theories. Mostly by the Great Sage and Ulrike but we still don't have proofs on them, but luckily, we found you at last and it seemed that our theories are to be proven right." Gunter interfered before the two started bickering again.

"So, what are these theories you're talking 'bout?" Yuuri asked them because it seemed that her mother and aunt, who are usually loud, lost their voices.

"We first start with the occurrence before the disappearance of Yuuri Heika, I hope you've finished reading Kyou Kara, Heika?"

Yuuri just nodded, he didn't want to speak and spoil the moment for he's curiosity is eating him though he wanted to protest with the "Heika" thing.

"Well, after Yuuri Heika came back to Shin Makoku, he started establishing peace among humans and mazokus. But facing reality, we really can't exactly do that, there would still be some who would seek war and would cause conflicts among others." Gunter looked at the boy in front of him, observing his reaction and he seemed satisfied for the boy slightly flinched looking somewhat disappointed. He then continued,

"There is a mysterious group being formed, we are still not certain if it's of human or mazoku, but they are plotting of starting a war to both races if not against His Highness, that's why we took on extra cautions for our Maou is so friendly and fond of everyone especially to his people. I still remember his words, he said that he will no longer doubt anyone, anymore." Gunter's eyes glinted of admiration while Conrad gazed at the floor and Wolfram's lip thinned at those words.

"But one day, he said that he had to go to earth to get something important, I said that at least one of us should accompany him but he assured us that it wouldn't take long." His eyes now loss its shine, "But it appears that it was our biggest mistake, we've waited hours until it became days then on the 4th day, Ulrike told us to go the temple. When we went their, she looked devastated, she said that she can no longer see Yuuri Heika's presence. It is puzzling because his presence is first slowly fading to shadows until it disappear unlike what happened before that it just disappeared (without the fading part). We've done our best to locate him but to no avail, but just a week ago, your presence suddenly appeared and that's what puzzled us more. We went here as soon as we can which was not easy for Shinou's spirit is no longer in Shin Makoku so it took Ulrike and the Great Sage days of meditation in order to send us here and ensure your safety back to Shin Makoku."

"Wait! Four years?" Yuuri was aghast.

"Ah, yes Your Highness, four years in Shin Makoku but here on Earth that would only make a few months." Conrad explained to him.

"Oh! Okay." He said looking thoughtful, 'That's kinda weird, guess I read the story but hadn't really took it seriously, his mother and her aunt were the only one shoving it to his face. Speaking of which, the two now looked stunned and only glancing at each other as if lost.

"Mom, Aunt, are you two okay?" He finally asked the two before concluding that they really did both loose the ability to speak.

They both gave a start before sighing.

"Hmm… but our theories still have many holes in it. And it seemed too much of a coincidence that His Highness and this boy do have the same name, same face and seeming relativity with Miko-sama." Gwendal finally spoke up which startled Yuuri.

Jennifer looked up with that statement before finally heaving a deep breath.

"Well, I think it's now our turn, right Yuki?" She said determination filled her face glancing at her friend.

"The right time had eventually come huh?" Yuki then nodded then looked up to Yuuri. She is somehow afraid on how her son would react but she had long prepared herself, if it's the only way to repay her friend.

Jennifer bowed her head, "Yuu-chan, sorry for keeping this from you for so long okay? We just thought that it's for your own safety though I know that we are not to decide since you are now a um.." She then looked up with her eyes watering, "But we do have what we call mother's intuition right? So I think I just followed it and… and…" She now looked lost. Yuki calmed her friend while whispering something to her which seemed to be helping for she is starting to relax.

"Yuuri, just remember that we both love you okay." Yuki smiled at the look she get from her son.

'Am I suppose to cry here? Why on earth are they being too dramatic? And in front of these guest at that.' Yuuri thought while his frown deepened and Gwendal can now look at him as his rival in wrinkle-as-many-wrinkles-you-have challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV:**

He just stared at the ceiling in his room, his mind is wondering somewhere, words repeating over and over his head. He still couldn't get his eyes to close and his body to just rest. He glanced at his clock; it says 8:45.

"I can't sleep!" Then he stood up, changed his pajamas, took his tennis bag containing his tennis racket and some other things he put in it, grabbed his cap and he stepped out of his room, he saw the light in his mother's bedroom but he just sighed and walk passed it.

He went out of their house without anyone noticing except for the pair of emerald eyes sitting unnoticed in the unlighted kitchen. The owner of those eyes snapped in attention as he saw the other boy carefully opening the front door then carefully closing it. He then stood up to follow the said boy, that's the reason why he decided to come back after all, to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

Yuuri just walked not knowing where to go, when he stopped, he found himself facing the stairs up to the street tennis court. He wasn't mistaken for he heard cheerings and shouts, he didn't want to talk to anyone though so he just continued walking and again found himself in front of their school.

He sighed, well, he'll just talk to the guard in charge that night.

"Good evening, um…. I'll just have some light practice in the tennis court." He said to the guard, luckily, he knows him for his team sometimes spent the night in the court when they have nothing to do.

"Sure kid! Just tell me if you go home okay, and don't overdo it, tsk.. your coach would blame me if you sprain yourself or something." The guard said smiling at him.

"Okay." He replied then walks toward the tennis court; the guard had the lights on already.

Yuuri is already far out the court that he hadn't heard the guard calling on someone who seemed to just ignore the guard and tried to walk in.

"Hey, you student here?" He asked the blonde boy, he didn't know there's a blond studying in this school but this school's population is large so he can't be sure.

Wolfram just nodded while his eyes were glued to where Yuuri disappeared.

"Oh okay, just don't stay long and make sure to notify me if you leave." The guard was still doubtful but he just shrugged it and radioed his two companions on patrol that he just let two students in and described them.(1)

Wolfram walked past the guard post, past the first building and took a turn where he was certain Yuuri took a while ago and he was right. Yuuri is now in his tennis uniform standing there and inspecting his racket before taking a ball, then look at it thoughtfully.

Yuuri just toss the ball up, in a serving manner, and then swing his racket against it. The ball went in the other side of the court. He repeated this before he sighed and slump to his knees.

'Oh I hadn't thought of this. I should have just gone to the street court at least in there I can have someone to play with me.' He then slump backwards lying on his back on the ground.

Wolfram sighed at the sight, 'Fine, he's just too cute to resist and besides, he seemed to need some company.' And with that he strides towards the boy lying in the ground.

Yuuri had his eyes closed, he hadn't heard any footsteps but he was aware of the shadow looming over him. He opened one of his eyes to see who it is before jolting up in a sitting position when he recognized to whom the shadow belongs to.

"Um Wolfram, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I know you'd do something stupid as going out alone at this time of night so I decided to return to your house to make sure." Wolfram said sitting beside Yuuri. Actually, Conrad's the one who said that he is worried that Yuuri might do something like that so Wolfram suggested he'd return and strode off before his brothers could disagree.

"You know, you really don't have to take it seriously. I mean come on' I lived here long enough to assure you that I'm not stupid enough to have myself in danger." He said somewhat pissed at the person sitting beside him.

Wolfram just snorted at that, "Yeah sure, whatever!"

Yuuri tossed the ball he was holding to control his emotion, "You know how to play tennis?" He asked curiously, wishing he could have at least one game to vent his frustrations.

"I don't waste my time on something as stupid as that." He said raising one of his eyebrows as if challenging Yuuri to counter it.

"You just have to say no, no need for insults." Yuuri sighed; he didn't need argument of any kind right now. Wolfram seemed to notice that because he lowered his head and stared at the grass then murmured something that sounds like 'sorry' though he wasn't sure.

They just sit there in silence for some minutes, it's not a tension filled silence though, but it's something near to companionable, relaxing silence.

Yuuri don't know but he now seems to relax, just sitting there with Wolfram. He felt nostalgic and then a shooting pain attacked him in the head.

"Yuuri, are you alright?" Wolfram put both his hands on Yuuri's shoulder and lowered his eyes to his face. Yuuri looked up and was met with emerald eyes, concern obviously written over Wolfram's face.

"Mm… yeah, I think it's just that I'm still trying to have my mind understand what you guys had said this night." He sighed, the pain slowly fading.

Wolfram's eyes soften at that, he can understand Yuuri though he is a bit hurt because he really did forgot about him. Yuuri who happened to be looking at Wolfram noticed the emotions flooding on the blonde's face.

"Sorry about that, I mean I'm really trying to get it in my head and I don't know, maybe I do need a bit of help you know."

"Of course, for a stupid one like you, you need all my help!" Wolfram snapped at him.

Yuuri winced and once again sighed, "Can't you really breathe a word about me without the saying stupid, scareday cat or something like those?"

"Of course not, hennachoko!"

Yuuri was about to counter that, he was getting pump at those words mind you, when someone clears his throat behind them, obviously getting their attention.

"Well boys, as much as I don't want to interfere in your lover's quarrel and your um… date?, yeah well, I think I have to remind you that it's near 10 PM and your parents won't be grateful that you're still out this time of night." The guard said to them, not even bothering to hide his smirk.

Yuuri is quite shock at the words 'lovers quarrel' and 'date' that he just look up straight to the guard's face, Wolfram had to hide his smirk and replied politely as he could to the smirking guard,

"As much as we thank you for reminding us the time, I think it's none of your business whether we're on a date or not and since you've _already_ informed that it's late, I think you can go back to your patrol so as not to let anyone sneak in." The guard lift one of his brows at that 'smart kid' he thought before turning his back but his grin went back when he heard a shout,

"YUURI!! Cut it, your going to drool. I didn't know you're into bulky bearded men, you're disgusting!"

"What the--? Hey! I'm not into bulky bearded men whatsoever, I was just shocked!"

"You already used that excused a while ago, yeah, I'm pretty sure it's already scraped up for over use tonight."

"Oh just shut up."

"Why would I? Besides it's your fault that we're here, if you hadn't sneak out of your house like that we won't be here looking like fools!"

"Ahhh… I need a break!!! I need to go to the street tennis court!!" and he sprinted up, gathered his things, zipped up his bag then run towards the school exit but stop short at the guard's post.

"Yo! I see you're leaving now? Oh so you're together?" The guard asked when he saw Wolfram following behind him.

"No! And tell your friend to not breathe a word to coach Ryuzaki or the old woman will breathe fire on me!" Yuuri said this with pleading eyes to the guard in front of him.

The guard chuckled at that, "Yeah sure, don't worry I'll talk to the two. Now go home before your parents start calling the police station that you're missing."

"What do you mean that we're not together? And where is this street court you're talking about?" Wolfram asked Yuuri as they walked out of the school.

"I'll just play some tennis, I need to work out a bit or I'll burst!" Yuuri said.

"You're being stupid again, how can anyone burst? Besides the guards are right, hahaue Jennifer and Yuki-san would worry if they don't find us there."

And as if on cue, Yuuri's phone rung,

"Umm… Yuuri where are you? I went to your room to say goodnight and you're not there and so was your tennis bag so I figured you went out."

"Uhh mum, don't worry; I'm just here at street tennis court just a few blocks down the house. And I'm with Wolfram so don't worry okay."

"Oh okay, you two take care and come home before midnight. You still have your class tomorrow."

"Okay mum." He pushed the end button and sighed, his mother's always kind and she gives him all he needs. That's the reason why he can't be angry to her and to his aunt, that's the reason why he can't believe what they told him that night. He loves her as much as he loves his aunt Jennifer, or what he thought was his aunt.

He again felt a throbbing pain in his head so he held his hands to his forehead. Wolfram saw this and held Yuuri's hand to his then he embraced him. This shocked Yuuri but he felt comfortable, the throbbing pain on his head and on his heart seemed to fade instead he felt his whole body flush and his stomach felt like there are butterflies flying in then his heart started to somersault. He leaned in to Wolfram which made the blonde smile, they are starting to enjoy the moment when suddenly whistles and cheers were heard above them.

When they looked up, Yuuri realized they were now facing the stairs up to the street tennis court and they seemed to have attracted the attention of the audiences sitting on the railings overlooking them, for they are now looking down smirking and whistling.

Yuuri's face turned to crimson and so was Wolfram. Yuuri decided to just grab Wolfram's hand and head home but unfortunately someone noticed him,

"Yo! Shibuya-san, are you not going to introduce to us your _friend_ or should I say _boyfriend_?" That voice is familiar to Yuuri and he had to close his eyes, his teammates are up there playing tennis.

"Oi Yuuri-kun, I didn't know you've got a foreigner boyfriend, tsk tsk… so that is why you're always avoiding going out to a date huh?" came another familiar voice.

'Oh why do you have to forsake me tonight?' Yuuri asks in his thought.

"Um… Yuuri, I think we should go up there don't you think?" Wolfram said with a pleasant smile, he is happy to know that although Yuuri had forgotten about him, he still hadn't cheated on him. And with that he tugged Yuuri's hand who seemed to be lost in thought.

**A/N: **okay I have to cut it, I dunno' I think it's too long and I'm going home like in an hour. Yeah, I am supposed to be home already but I postponed it till today. I just rushed this one so I can post it before going home so please do review. Every author loves reviews for it pumped them to write better, it feed their souls and make them happy. Well, except for flames I think. Yeah i know its soem kinda OOC but that's the way i wrote it..

I don't know if they let students in the school during night time but in our school, they do as long as you have to sign a logbook blah blah blah…

Once again, I want to ask what instrument do you think suits best for Yuuri? My friend spank me when I said flute because she said I'll spoil the anime.

Please review , it just take a minute.

Review Response:

**lilgurlanima**: thank you so much for always supporting this story even when I first posted it… thank you sooo much… and well, I'll be posting more so just read on ^_^

**yukifangurl31295****: well go on, post your story too, be assured that I will be one of your readers… Don't worry, you will get it soon!! thank you for always reviewing by the way ^_^**

**Miyuki Meiru****: haha thank you!!, well, the mysterious groups would be revealed too but not so much sooner hehe **

**Giureedi: yeah, even though I have been having my English subjects from primary to secondary, it really isn't my core subject and it wasn't one of my favourite one so I'm sorry about that. Regarding the plot though, I know the first one was really rushed but as the story goes there would be times when it would be slowed but yeah… I really need a Beta-reader!!! hehehe cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry I lost tra****ck of this story yet again, for the past few weeks I have been trying to find a job so I can sustain my lazy lifestyle... gahhh I didn't know it would be that hard though *sigh* by the way I tried uploading this chapter last week but it always said there's an error... I tried several times but it just can't upload until now...  
**

**CHAPTER V:**

Yuuri's eye twitched violently, he is not sure on how to get out of this situation. He felt his stomach churn but unlike a while ago, its of different reason.

'Why does it have to be them?' Yuuri complained on his mind.

They are now face to face with his team mates who are all smirking at him and he can read those glints on his senpai-tachi's eyes. He dreaded this meeting, it had not even occurred to him that he would be put on this situation.

"Yuuri-chan, are you still with us? Or are you already in dreamland?" One of his senpai asked him playfully.

"No! Umm.. I mean you misinterpreted it, well, I mean he's my friend and we're just strolling, yeah... strolling...." Yuuri said trying his best not to stumble on his words which is not very successful.

Two of his teammates snorted, "Ooohhh really? Strolling while embracing?" One of them said sarcastically.

"Hi-hi-hi, don't worry Yuu-chan! We do understand that love transcends everything and that includes err… gender? ehehehe!" The other continued.

Their captain cleared his throat, obviously getting their attention, "Shouldn't you be introducing him to us?" He said raising his left brow at Yuuri while glaring at the others (Wolfram not included) but seemed to be hiding his smirk.

"Uhh, hehe, yeah sure! Umm, he is my _friend _Wolfram, uh.. He came here to um.. visit my err.. family, yeah.." Yuuri said nodding and stumbling for words then he looked up to Wolfram who is just quietly standing there and observing their conversation a while ago,

"Umm.. Wolfram these are my teammates in tennis club," And he introduced their names one by one.

"Hey, do you play tennis? And by the way, how'd you two met?"

"Um… Well you see," Yuuri was raking his brain for any reason that would be appropriate but he just stared at them blankly.

"We actually met when we are still young, I mean Yuuri is born in America after all and we used to be neighbours." Wolfram interjected.

Yuuri looked at him with wide eyes, 'He was born in America? He didn't know that one.'

"Yuuri-kun, you haven't told us you were born in America." One of his team mates voiced exactly the thoughts of Yuuri.

"Well you never asked." Yuuri replied congratulating himself for thinking quickly.

"Oh, so you were already together since you're young? Tsk.. that's something."

Yuuri and Wolfram once again blushed at that,

"You had it wrong, we're just friends okay!" Yuuri said to them half-shouting, well they are now attracting more audiences. Wolfram just stood out no matter where he is.

"I didn't say anything about you not being friends, and why are you being defensive anyway?" Came the reply and a wider grin.

"Yeah, it makes you look guiltier." Added one of them,

Wolfram is now shooting daggers to Yuuri for putting them into this situation.

"What do you think you're doing? You are making us look more stupid than with that guard a while ago!" Wolfram hissed to Yuuri.

"Then how about you do the talking here?" Yuuri hissed back.

"As if they're directing their questions to me, I don't want to look like a nosy prat because I'm not and you are!" Came the more audible reply,

"Nosy what? Hey how about you just shut up and stop calling me names, brat!" Yuuri is now again in a word battle with Wolfram.

"Ohh, so who's calling names who now huh wimp?"

"Well, if you hadn't started it first then maybe I wouldn't too, snob!"

Yuuri's teammates were now just staring at the two in front of them who seemed to be absorbed with their little hissing and glaring.

"Started what wimp? Besides I'm just telling all the truth here!" Wolfram said, smirking at the same time.

Yuuri was about to open his mouth to retort but was cut by his captain who once again clears his throat louder this time.

'Why is it that I'm the one who's always cut out? Why can't be that stupid snobbish brat?' Yuuri thought frowning at the one beside him who seemed to be enjoying himself and smiling pleasantly at his teammates.

"It's already late and we are about to head home when we saw you so I think we'll just see you tomorrow." His captain said once again glaring at his team who seemed to protest because they're having their time teasing Yuuri.

"Yeah, (clears his throat) we'll go then and see you tomorrow." And with that Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's wrist and head back to their house.

Well, they are about to head back but it seems that luck is not with our poor Yuu-chan.

They are walking through the pathway when suddenly,

"Yuuri! Yuuri!" Came a voice from behind them.

When Yuuri looked back, he saw his classmate, the one whom he asked about the last volume of the manga, running towards them.

"Hey Yuuri, haven't thought I'd see you here."

Wolfram raises one of his eyebrows while looking quizzically at Yuuri.

"Um, he's my classmate, anyway, what is it?" He first told Wolfram before asking his classmate.

"You know all about this incoming music fest right? And you know that we entered our group right?"

"Yeah?" Yuuri doesn't like where this is going.

"Well, you see, Um… Maki-chan called in just a while ago and she said that she can't participate-" He was immediately cut by Yuuri,

"No! My answer is absolutely NO!"

"But Yuuri, you're the only one I know who can-"

"Ah-ah, I'm sorry I'm busy, call her again." Once again, he cut in.

"It's only for 3 songs- Yuuri please." His classmate is now desperate.

Yuuri shook his head to emphasize his point, "I'm sorry, really." And he strode of towards their house; he hadn't notice that his companion hadn't followed him.

Wolfram looked at the back of Yuuri, shook his head and settled his eyes on Yuuri's classmate,

"So, what is this you're talking about?"

And with that, the silent conversation between the two left behind continued.

Only when Yuuri reached their doorstep that he only noticed that Wolfram is not following him behind.

"Wolfram?" He called uncertain whether to worry for the blonde boy or just to shrug it off.

But after a minute or so, the missing blonde finally emerges from the shadows of the night with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Where'd you go?" Yuuri confronted him.

"Oh nothing just stopped by at something interesting down there." Replied Wolfram shrugging but the grin is still on his face.

Yuuri looked at him suspiciously but decided to just put it aside, besides, he is now sleepy. What with all those encounters a while ago and he still have some unfinished homeworks to deal with.

**A/N: I'll try to post tonight if I can sneak from my mom, she is visiting me and my sister so yeah... ja nah... please do still review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI:**

"Hey look, isn't that the same car as yesterday?"

The girls all gasped at the sight of a certain blonde emerging from the said car.

"It's them!! Oh my gosh, I'm going to faint!" She then held on to her friend for support but her friend had already fainted and had a massive nosebleed.

"Kyaaaa…." And with that, the blonde was already surrounded with fangirls.

"What are you doing?" Snapped the blonde at the girls surrounding him.

"Umm, can we have a picture of you?" One of the girls bravely asks.

"Yeah or at least your autograph!" Agreed the others.

'A-ah, and I thought I can have some peaceful moments now that I'm here at school' Thought Yuuri emerging silently from the other side of the car and walking towards the gate without even looking back to Wolfram.

"Ahh… Yuuri! What— Hennachoko!" Wolfram pushed his way through the crowd and run after Yuuri. The girls just but stared at the back of the blonde, but a group of girls are whispering with each other,

"Hey, isn't that Yuuri-kun he's with?"

The others nodded and they all smirked when they just realized what the other one meant.

"Hihihi, we can just ask Yuuri-kun to have his picture or even introduce him to us." The others again nodded at that.

"But I'm curious as to why they're together." One girl said aloud.

"Err…maybe their um… lovers?" Suggested one guy, just standing by the gate watching together with the other male students who happened to be passing but stopped by to see what's happening.

The whole crowd stares at him then the girls squealed in unison,

"Kawaii!!!!"

This made the male students sweatdrop and stare at the boy who just spoke. The said boy just twitched and stride through the gate.

"Why didn't you help me out there? You are suppose to help me because I'm your-" Wolfram trailed off his words when he realized something then he just kept walking beside Yuuri.

Yuuri just look up at him but didn't breathe a word. Wolfram was looking somewhere other than Yuuri so he hadn't seen the soft glint on Yuuri's black eyes.

But they are snapped back at their reverie when they heard a rather loud squeal from the gate and they just both shook their head at that.

When they were at the second building, Yuuri stopped and faced Wolfram.

"I'm going for the morning practice, why did you follow inside anyway?"

"Huh?" Wolfram looked up to Yuuri in confusion, he didn't know, he just followed Yuuri inside. He hadn't thought about anything and he hadn't even considered that he's not a student of this school.

Yuuri sighed at this, "Well, if you like, you can have a tour inside the school. They wouldn't mind as long as you don't cause a ruckus here."

Wolfram's brows furrowed, "You're not going to accompany me? After what I did last night, you still don't care?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes, "As much as I want to my Wolfram, I can't because I have a practice and a class to attend, and I'll just meet you during lunch break if you're still here."

Wolfram blushed at that, his voice seemed to be confined inside his throat so he just nodded his agreement.

Yuuri walks toward the court, Wolfram's reaction still on his mind.

'Maybe he really does love Yuuri…err… I mean me huh!' Yuuri thought smirking at the same time. He didn't saw that his already at the court and he hadn't notice that the door to the changing room is closed until he bumped straight into it. Laughters echoed through the whole tennis court when they saw the scene.

Yuuri's face turn into red tomato, he stood up and ignored the teasing of his team mates and other club members.

Wolfram was wondering around Yuuri's school with a smirk on his face. He ignored the student's squeals, whispers and stares because he was still thinking at what Yuuri said a while ago, 'He might not totally remember me but I think he's starting to accept me AGAIN, "my Wolfram" huh, sounds good'. He sighed, 'I really wished he does.'

His thoughts were interrupted though by a familiar voice calling him. When he looked at the source, he saw Yuuri's classmate from last night.

"Wolfram-kun, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean by that?" Snapped Wolfram at the boy in front of him, he was half frustrated at being interrupted at such a nice thought.

"Um, well as far as I remember, you don't study here right?" The boy said rather uneasily at being snapped.

"Huh?" Wolfram looked at the boy in front of him then looked around him before remembering where he is, "Oh, um, I just accompanied Yuuri here."

"Oh okay, I'd be going then." At that, the boy retreated before the blonde would be snapping on him again.

Wolfram walked to a small flower garden behind the third building opposite the tennis court. It's far enough for him not to be noticed but close enough to watch Yuuri on his practice.

Once again, Yuuri felt the prickle on the back of his neck. It's as if someone is staring or looking at him but when he looked around, everyone is busy to even glance at him.

After a minute or so, when two of his team mates finished their game, they went straight to where he is sitting. He felt a dangerous lurch on his stomach at the look they are giving him.

"Yo Shi-bu-ya-kun!" Said one of them playfully and smiling wide.

'This means trouble for me' Yuuri thought looking for an escape from his teasing senpais.

"So, how's your date last night? Did you go somewhere fancy or just simply strolling through the park and enjoying the presence of one another?" The other asks dramatically, waving his hands as if to emphasize.

"As I said, we are not dating okay; I'm just simply showing him around." Yuuri said furiously.

"Ohh, you're still on denial huh?"

"I-AM-NOT!" Yuuri put a stress to every word.

"What is the entire disturbance all about?" Asks their captain to them, looking grumpy as always.

"Buchou… err… we are just-" But his senpai was cut,

"Ten laps the three of you!"

"H-Hai!"

And with that, they started running around the court though his senpais' still teasing him during the laps.

Wolfram smirked at where he was sitting; it seems that Yuuri was punished for he was now running around the rather large court.

"Wimp!" He whispered, and at the same time Yuuri made a sneezing noise.


	7. Filler story!

**Yuuri-Reincarnated? **

**[**CAN be considered as a Filler Chapter**]**

"**Family Day?"**

Yuuri is sitting on the park bench looking at Wolfram and Greta playing not far away from him. He just sighed, he didn't know what to think, they are always telling him he is Yuuri the Maou but he doesn't even remember anything, he still feel like he's just Yuuri the ordinary high school student.

A tear threatened to fall from his eyes which he tried to push back, it seemed like his frustrations had caused him some stress somehow.

"Yuuri, what are you thinking about?" A cute voice suddenly asked in front of him making him look down to Greta who is currently staring at him.

"Ah, it's nothing Greta. Don't worry about it okay." He then lightly ruffled the top of her head.

"Okay, if you say so, just don't think too much and don't frown or else you'll look just like Uncle Gwendal." She said this with a reprimanding voice and a serious face that it made him chuckle and when he looked up, he saw Wolfram smiling but then frowns and looked away when their eyes met.

"Neh Greta, why don't you go ask Wolfram if it's okay that we have our lunch first before going to our next destination."

Greta looked up intensely at Yuuri then grinned before running towards Wolfram who is leisurely picking the tennis balls he and Greta used. Yuuri watched curiously at the two talking together, his eyes widen when he saw Wolfram's cheeks turn pink, Wolfram then proceeded to pinch the nose of a giggling Greta before turning to him and scowling.

'Now what did I do?' Yuuri asked himself and wondered what Greta told Wolfram that made him blush.

_**----------------------AT THE RESTAURANT----------------------**_

"Hmmm… What do you want to watch Greta?" Yuuri asked after chewing his food but before Greta can answer, Wolfram already interjected.

"Are there any educational ones? Greta shouldn't be watching those horrible non-senses they pass as movies here such as those on your collection."

"Hey! There are some educational tapes on my collection!" Yuuri replied indignantly to which Wolfram just raised his brows unbelievingly.

"Well, I didn't see any." The blonde finally replied. Yuuri then looked at Wolfram then to Greta who is looking at them both, her eyes twinkling, before he sighed.

"Fine! How about we just rent tapes and let's just watch them later after dinner?" He eyed Wolfram who just smirked at him.

"Seems good to me, right Greta?" Greta nodded then asked,

"Then where are we going next after lunch?"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram yet again slowly chewing his food before swallowing and smiling at Greta.

"Now let me think about that."

_**--**__**-----------------AFTER THEIR LUNCH---------------------**_

"Where is this? I mean, What is this place?" Wolfram's eyes were that size of a platter and his expression of horror.

"Yuuri! You have to teach me one of these!" Greta's eyes were also that size of a platter except that it is shinning and twinkling, her expression was of pure excitement.

"No! Definitely not!" Wolfram protested while Yuuri frowned at him.

"What's wrong with these? It's just this once!" Greta nodded at Yuuri's statement and look back at Wolfram with her pleading eyes.

"Besides, you too need a break Wolfram. Look, at least I can teach you something that's fun." Yuuri then smiled goofily at Wolfram who now sports a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Fine, but we'll be quick!"

"Yes! Yuuri, come teach me this one!" Greta cheered and pulled Yuuri at a nearby game machine.

"Wait! We first go change some coin tokens." After half an hour or so, Greta already grasp the mechanisms of the game machines, she is now hopping from one to another depending on what catches her interest.

When Yuuri turned to look at Wolfram, he saw him narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the machine next to him, Yuuri smiled amusedly at him before asking,

"Want to try it?"

"What?"

"Look, it's really easy."

When Wolfram made no move, Yuuri nearly rolled his eyes but walked over at the machine that's currently unoccupied.

"Okay, watch me do it. Uhm, what do you like?" Wolfram shot Yuuri a questioning look, lips pursed and brows creased. He doesn't like the idea of him being ignorant to these simple things.

"Point me what you like at those toys inside so that I can pick it for you." Yuuri explained.

"Why would you do that?" Wolfram again narrowed his eyes. Yuuri this time rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. He just turned back to the machine, inserted the tokens and in a minute, he picked up the blue coloured bear. When he got the bear, he grabbed it and handed to Wolfram who again looked at him quizzically.

"Don't ask, I got it for you so it's yours." Yuuri is trying hard not to blush.

_**----------------AFTER THE GAME ARCADE-----------------**_

When the three got out of the game centre, Greta is literally skipping, her hands clutching the bear Yuuri gave Wolfram.

"Greta, be careful no to drop it or it'll get dirty." Wolfram said lightly. Greta looked up at her two fathers, one blushing because he just realize what he said and one blushing while still smiling lopsided.

"Of course, papa Yuuri gave this to chichiue Wolfram so I'm also going to treasure it like chichiue would." This made the two blush more. After a minute or so Greta tugged at Yuuri's hand startling him.

"Neh Yuuri, where are we going next?"

_**-----------------AT THE VIDEO RENTAL--------------------**_

When they're inside the store just a few blocks from Yuuri's house, Greta already dashed around and looked around her wildly.

The woman behind the cashier looked up startled at a wee girl hopping and running around. Yuuri bowed his head apologetically but she just smiled at him making Wolfram want to go kick her out.

"Greta, that's not how a princess should behave." Wolfram reprimanded Greta, the said girl then stopped jumping and put her hands on her back.

"I'm sorry papa Yuuri, chichiue Wolfram…" She said softly, her eyes fixed on her feet. The customers around them looked at both Wolfram and Yuuri then to Greta then back again.

"What the--" Yuuri thought, his face scarlet but when he looked back at Greta, he can't help himself and knelt in front of her putting both his hands on either her cheeks lifting her face.

"It's okay, chichiue is just worried that you'll trip and hurt yourself." Greta just nodded her head but her eyes are still cast down. Wolfram's face softened at the scene before him but his eyes automatically narrowed when he heard a squeal from behind the cashier.

"Now, now, lift your chin like a princess and let papa Yuuri help you pick a movie yeah?" Greta then lifted her eyes, while trying to blink back the tears gathered there but otherwise her face lit up at what Yuuri said.

_**-----------------OUTSIDE THE STORE------------------**_

"Heika…huhuhu…" A man in disguise is crying just outside the store, watching the scene inside through the glass wall.

Conrad just chuckled at Gunter's antics but his eyes showed admiration at the young man pacifying Greta.

_**---------**__**--------INSIDE THE STORE----------------**_

"Aww Yuuri-chin, I didn't know you're that sweet." Cooed a male voice startling the rather shocked crowed that are still starting at the three.

When Yuuri looked up, he saw two of his tennis mates looking at them rather smugly.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuri asked them standing up, his face starting to turn scarlet AGAIN.

"Isn't it obvious? This is a movie rental store so we're here to rent some." One of the two answered cheekily while Yuuri just mouthed an "oh" before nodding. Wolfram is now in the 1st aisle with Greta on his side, he is staring at the CDs on the shelves as he doesn't have any idea what to do or how to choose really, he doesn't even know how to read an earth's writing. Conrad is the one who took care of these trivial things when they watched at their mother's house though he didn't tell that to Yuuri of course, he'd never admit it voluntarily.

"Hey why don't you go help your fiancé and daughter, they seemed to be new to this things." One of them said nodding towards the two.

"Yeah, we are just leaving when you came anyway." Agreed the other, they both pat his shoulder before exiting.

_**--------------OUTSIDE THE STORE----------------**_

"Who are those insolent brats laughing at Heika?" Gunter looked agitated to go inside and brandish his sword at those two if not for Conrad holding him in place.

"It's alright, I think they are Yuuri-Heika's friend."

Gunter gasped and is really prepared to go inside when he saw the two casually pat his Heika's shoulder but then stopped himself when he saw them exiting the door.

_**----------INSIDE THE STORE-----------**_

Yuuri then help the two find some movies. The people around them already back to what they're doing but there are some who would occasionally look at them before grinning. This made Yuuri rather uncomfortable.

After they picked three movies; that is after Yuuri and Wolfram settled their bickering over what is educational for Greta and what's not; they finally started walking to Yuki's house (Yuuri's aunt) to watch them.

_**--------------YUURI'S HOUSE-------------------**_

"Well that was definitely educational!" Yuuri said yawning making sure to move carefully so as to not wake Greta who is currently sleeping in his arms.

Wolfram just snorted while trying hard to suppress a yawn himself.

Yuuri then stood up and carried the little princess to his room then gently laid her to the bed. After covering her up, he turned around only to bump into a half-naked Wolfram.

"What are you doing henachoko?" Wolfram hissed.

"Wha- what are _you_ doing?" Yuuri replied in fluster avoiding his gaze at Wolfram's exposed torso then suddenly look up, "don't call me henachoko!"

"Shhh!!! You will wake Greta up, you're really a wimp!" Wolfram snapped back holding Yuuri's elbow firmly then started to drag him out the room.

"Don't call me a wimp and stop dragging me you- you brat!" Yuuri struggled to no avail, still flustered.

"Oh how clever oh great Maou!" Wolfram just replied dryly.

"Stop calling me that either!"

"Sure henachoko, no just shut up and let's go to bed already." Both nearing Yuuri's room.

"I-am-not-sleeping-with-you!" Yuuri suddenly looked horrified at the idea.

"Of course I know you are not yet ready for that!" Wolfram suddenly smirked

"What-" Yuuri was about to ask when it downed him what the other boy meant, "I mean I-am-not-sleeping-on-the-SAME-bed-with-you!" He backtracked hotly.

"What are you talking about, wimp? I am not letting you sleep on the couch, it's still your house so it's the least I can do." The blonde looked at Yuuri innocently while Yuuri just pulled at his hair and yanked his room's door open, Wolfram following with a smug smirk.

Well, that is how the night ended for Yuuri and Wolfram. On the other room, Greta wore a happy smile while dreaming another Family Day with both her beloved fathers.

------------------------------------------------------------Fin-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: alright, that's just a filler and I need your help guys, as you can see this story has 2 major plots.... would you like for me to just concentrate on the main?or is it okay if I go with the two? I really need your help!!!! Thanl you very much for your support guys and please do review ^_^


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**I'm having a trouble here, no its not a crossover with PoT though I would love to do that but well, no one's begging hehehe kidding so the teammates would still remain no-names for now...

Also, the instrument that Yuuri would be using is, uhm well just read, I counted from reviews, PM's and e-mails from before when I first posted this story... also my bugging friend and sister here

**ALSO**--- expect more of the fillers coming cause I can't seem to concentrate on the plot, so I'll stray for a moment say—A Day With the Tennis Regulars OR A Day With Yuuri's Band (of course Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Wolfram and Greta would be there!)---- something like that sooo yeah that's it I think..

**lilgurlanima- **you really are the best!! you have been reading and reviewing my story even when I first posted it waaaa *hugs*

**bumble- **yeah, I know about the grammar mistakes but I don't have a beta and I really want one unfortunately, I don't know how to get one *sweatdrops*

**Kiyo101- **Thank you!! haha well, its family day for the two father and greta!! Conrart? is that how its supposed to be? sorry but I'm more on Conrad really hehe

**Yuki- **yeah you are right, but you just made me realize, I actually have many minor plots here hehehe, thanks for the support!

**Miyuki Meiru- **thank you! Thank you very mcuh!!

**Sarah- **hehe Thank you very much... Yes, I love Greta as well ^_^

* * *

**CHAPTER VII:**

_Jennifer took a deep breath before starting, "Well, when you said that Yuuri came back here, he didn't appear in our house that's why I really don't know what's happening that time, but then just 4 months ago, I run into Yuki and we talked about the past._

_One day, I decided to visit her because I was rather getting bored for Yuu-chan, Sho-chan and Uma-chan were busy but I was shocked to find my Yuu-chan there. When I asked Yuki-chan about him he said that he found him wondering near the forest a day before and that he seemed to forgot who he was." Jennifer fought a tear coming down so her friend decided to continue._

"_Jennifer told me that he does look exactly like his son Yuuri but that would be impossible for Yuuri is in Shin Makoku and she told me all she knows about you. We had him checked up by a physician because Miko suddenly have this bad feeling in her and said that they should confirm her doubt wrong first before turning him to some authorities for them to look for his relatives. Our family doctor examined him and said that his case was a strange one for there is no signs of concussion and there seemed to be no disturbances on him though we still have to make observations to be sure."_

"_I tried to talk to him about Shin Makoku but he was unresponsive for a week and then my doubts finally were proved when his friend, Ken-chan, visited us and told us of the bad news. I was about to tell him that I found my Yuu-chan but I remembered his story, that Yuu-chan is in danger that they are suspecting that some war-maniac group took him. I already accepted that Yuu-chan is now grown-up and is now a king of his own kingdom and he have responsibilities but my intuition told me that he would be in great danger if he goes back in Shin Makoku with his condition right now. So, I didn't tell you, even to my family because I'm afraid of loosing him totally, and and…" Miko then broke down sobbing while Yuki embraced her looking at Yuuri with pleading eyes._

Yuuri sighed; he is holding his tennis racket fixing its gut. He then stood up and started to walk without exact direction, practice was postponed today and Wolfram just accompanied him to school this morning and said he can't come this afternoon because Greta is having one of her tantrum.

There are still some students inside their school, he then decided to head over the music building. When he was inside he took the familiar corner he frequented the last months before he made into regulars in his tennis club.

He first sighed and opened the door. He placed his tennis bag on the floor near the door and went farther inside. Placing his hand over the top of the stand piano placed in the room. He then took a sit and lifted the cover before placing his hand over the keys but before he can press them a voice made him look over the door,

"Oh, so you decided to play again Yuuri-kun?" Came a female voice.

"Maki-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be asking that one to you but I'm happy you decided to take my place." She said smiling at him and a glee absolute shining on her eyes.

"Um about that, I haven't yet agreed on it and what happened to you?" Yuuri said not telling her that he already declined because he knows that she would be very disappointed and he didn't want to be in front of her when she would start her antics.

"Oh well, I just had a cut on my hand and you know very well what that would do on my performance right?" She said raising a bandaged finger to show him.

"Oh! Well, I really am not sure because you know I can't give up tennis."

"Who said about giving it up? We are just merely asking a favor from you because we thought you're our friend and you also shared our passion in music as well as in winning the competition but maybe we're just over assuming on thinking that we are friends…" She said with her eyes watering dramatically.

Yuuri winced and slapped his face inwardly. This is why he didn't want to be the one to tell her about his decision; she sure does know how to trigger one's conscience as well as to make you do her ways.

Maki-chan then turns to leave but seemed to remember something,

"Oh and by the way, before I forgot…" She smiled sweetly at him, the watery eyes all gone replaced with a sparkling glee which made Yuuri raise both his brows in query.

"Don't bother to register your name because a certain pretty blonde boy already did the honor for you saying he's your _fiancé _and that he had the right to put your name on it."

"WHAT???"

"Yeah, we're actually grateful because yesterday was the last submission for the participants." And with that she closed the door sweetly leaving a gaping Yuuri behind.

"WOLFRAM!!!!" Was the next word which echoed around the soundproofed room.

Yuuri is now muttering every negative word he can think of that is associated to a certain blonde who _might _be stumbling right now, he is plotting his revenge and on how to confront Wolfram when was suddenly glomp him causing him to stumble down the pathway.

"What the----" He was cut though with a playful giggle which is coming from atop him.

"Yuu-ri, I came here with chichiue Wolfram to fetch you and I also missed you already."

"Greta!" Came the surprised voice of Yuuri.

"She wants to see you; _she is your daughter after all_ and also to at least _spend time_ with you." Wolfram intervened stressing some of his words making Yuuri wince.

"Oh!! Um well…" Yuuri is not sure on what is to say because honestly he still doesn't remember who the girl is but he knows the she held a special place in him for he cringe in pain when he saw a pair of teardrop threatening to fall from the girl's eyes.

"Yuuri doesn't want to? But Greta missed you so much, I haven't seen you in years and Wolfram and Conrad won't tell me where'd you go even Gwendal's seemed to be avoiding my question as well, they're always saying that you are busy and that you'd be back soon but but…" She then started to sob on Yuuri's chest.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram but the blonde looked away avoiding his questioning gaze, Yuuri then patted Greta's head who is still sitting on his lap.

"Gomen neh that I took so long, I promise I'll make it all up to you." He whispered this in desperation to calm the girl and also to stop her from her crying for he is also hurting.

Greta's eyes suddenly sparkled in joy at that,

"Really? Really? Then can we go to the mall Grandmother Celi is telling me? Can we please?" She looked at both of her father with her puppy-eye that both just sighed in defeat.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri nearly jump at the sudden call of his name.

"What?" He snapped back but the blonde just smirk at him.

"Well, I think um… those are your friends' right?" He said those while pointing at the gate of his school 1-2 meters away from where he is sitting in the pathway.

Yuuri then stared at his gaping teammates who seemed to be in utter shock, he then blink and they blink back and that repeated in about a minute if not a certain bespectacled captain cleared his throat. With that his senpais started to mumble their questions but because they're mind is still in haywire, they can't seem to form a coherent one.

Yuuri then help Greta on her feet before scurrying to stand up too and said his goodbye to his teammates before they fire him with questions he himself can't answer.

Wolfram just followed quietly behind hiding a snicker because of the look of Yuuri and his friends a while ago looked funny enough to make him holler in laughter.

Greta on the other hand kept looking back and shooting Yuuri with a worried look, Yuuri sighed when he once again looked back then looked up at him for the 5th time.

"What is it Greta?" He asked her.

"Well, I was just wondering if humans can possibly turn into stone." Greta said meekly

"What?"

"Those people back there seemed to turn into stone cause they hadn't even moved a fraction since we left them behind." She said in defense.

When Yuuri looked back, he can't help to laugh out loud at the sight his teammates are making but his laughter soon stopped when he thought of the questions that'll soon be shot to him tomorrow. He groaned inwardly at that.

* * *

**A/N:** Piano got 5 votes, Violin-3 (One said it complemented his kindness and his sudden burst of energy well I can say the same with piano), Guitar-1, flute-2, clarinet-1, trumpet-2. I was wondering why no one suggested drums hahaha, kidding!... PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'LL GIVE OUT MAOU MANJUU!!!! hehehe


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Okay here's the thing, I am completely okay with how this story going but then my muse kicked out and complained about the lack of some action so to do that I put on another twist on this thing ^^ Don't worry though, the OC's aren't going to be bugging you out, you just read them because I need some in order for this to play out... hope you bear with me and my slow updates, I have a rather demanding job and yeah, hope you understand... For those who reviewed, I really deeply appreciate it... I am not sure if you know how you truly make my day and paste a smile on me face ^^Again, Thank you....

To another topic, **I REALLY NEED A BETA WHO NOT ONLY HELP ME OUT WITH GRAMMAR BUT ALSO WITH MY STORY, PLEASE DO PM ME IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED... **

**CHAPTER VIII:**

"Yosh minna! That's all for today!" Their vocalist shouted at them.

"Yosh!!! Good work minna!" This coming from their hyper guitarist.

"Don't forget, tomorrow, same time and same place. The festival's next week already." Maki said to them, acting as their manager.

Yuuri just silently packed his things on his bag.

"Yuuri, you okay?" One of their two guitarists moved towards him, he was the closest to Yuuri.

Yuuri looked up, "Eh? Um… yeah, I was just thinking about our exam."

The said guitarist frowned, their exams would be two months from now and Yuuri is worrying about it, something is bothering his friend.

"Come on, you know you can tell me what ever that's bothering you."

Yuuri just shrugged his shoulder making the guitarist frown at him more. They then started walking out the door,

"Just a strange dream I have but nothing to worry about." He finally said to avoid the questions the other one is sure to throw at him.

"Oh okay, see you tomorrow then... I guess."

"Ja!" At this, they parted ways at door leading out of the building.

----

_He was obviously on a forest because trees are surrounding him and when he turned to his right, he glimpses a shining reflection of water that is probably a part of a lake. It all seemed peaceful; he could feel the calming breeze of the wind brushing his face when he suddenly felt a presence._

_He whirled around to find a creature, his height only about his waist, it has a large pointed ear and a long, sharp fingers._

_The said creature looked at him straight in the eye before bowing,_

"_Maou-Heika, my name's Elka the messenger, the congregation of Elves had sent me by the order of our High Seer Adocious."_

_Yuuri didn't know what to do or how to respond to that but it seemed that his instinct kicked in because he gave a slight nod without breaking his eye contact with the elf messenger._

_The elf seemed satisfied and his eyes showed something akin to respect before speaking,_

"_Our race, as noble and as old as thousand years ago, are one of the powerful races almost equal to that of dragons though in a subtle way because we, elves, prefer living peacefully with our loved ones therefore preferring to be as neutral as possible especially during conflicts or wars." _

_Yuuri frowned in confusion but the elf seemed to take the frown into impatience,_

"_Our High Seer wants to inform you that we are going to help you in as much as possible as we are allowed because some other forces had involved themselves in your fight with the humans."_

_This seemed to confuse Yuuri more but it seemed that his inner self is in control of him right now._

"_When you say "some other forces", what do you mean by that?" A husky and more deep voice questioned the creature in front of him._

"_The High Seer told me that he will answer your questions when he will meet you."_

_He can't help it but to fold his arms on his chest as he studied the elf in front of him but then gave his brief nod._

"_Thank you for your time Maou-Heika and I, Elka the messenger, is pleasured beyond compare to meet you. I am to take my leave now."_

_And with that, the elf vanished out of nowhere._

Yuuri sat up from his bed, he had that strange dream again like yesterday except that now, someone appeared and talked to him.

Yesterday, he was on this huge room looking out through the window. He is gazing what he assumed to be a nice and peaceful town but no one approached him and talked to him like his dream a while ago.

He rubs his eyes and swung his leg to the side of his bed, he is thirsty and he needs to think.

He went straight to the refrigerator without opening the light and drunk a bottle of water noting the presence of someone but he didn't flinch because the presence is somewhat calming to him.

When a shadow shifted from the corner, he saw Conrad move to the switch and opened it revealing a worried expression on his face.

"Heika, what's wrong?"

Yuuri looked thought for a minute before speaking,

"I assume that before this forgetting-the-past thing, I always prefer you calling me Yuuri so let's stick to that can we?" He flashed his sheepish grin making Conrad laugh a bit.

"Of course Hei- err—Yuuri- of course." He smiled softly at him before taking a sit and gestured for Yuuri to sit also across the table.

"Now, tell me what's bothering you." When Yuuri look at him quizzically, he yet again smiled

"I can tell with your expression when you entered here even by the poor lighting and I can say that you just had a not so pleasant sleep, am I right?"

He slowly nodded before looking out the closed window, he sighed.

"I don't know, I mean I'm not sure what it meant but I think that it's pretty important because the elf addressed me as a Maou-heika."

"Elf you say?" Conrad raised his eyebrow at this then looked straight at Yuuri's eye.

"What did this elf told you?"

"He said that he was ordered by their High Seer that they had decided on their congregation to take our side in our battle against the humans because other forces had been also involved."

Conrad's brows knitted and his eyes hardened,

"Then this must be very serious for them to involve themselves."

Yuuri just nodded but seemed confused and he voiced his confusion,

"But I thought that your or I mean our race and that of human are not in war anymore?"

Conrad smiled at him sadly,

"Peace as beautiful as it sound is a word that is very difficult attain or even to maintain. Yes, we may have won over our battle on the darkest creature known as Soshou and the people in Shin Makoku are happy and at peace but there are still those that struggle to destroy this peacefulness. These people, creatures, or forces would find their way into us but then again as we are always saying, we believe in you Heika. We know that maybe "Peace" can be considered as impossible, for you "Impossible" is never a barrier but a mere word said by those that don't know how to value the people around them."

Yuuri gaped at Conrad before smiling widely,

"I knew your words are as calming as your presence."

Conrad just shook his head,

"No Yuuri, you thought us all this. You may have not in words but you showed us, you showed us how to trust, to give a chance, to value and to love everything that is around us may it be a human or a kohi and we thank you for that." Conrad said all this solemnly.

Yuuri's eyes softened but held a sad expression on it.

"I really am that great huh, I wish I can remember." He bowed his head at this because he can feel a tear threatening to come out. He is frustrated, confused, frightened, awed and somewhat excited at the same time he didn't know what to do.

"Daikenja and Ulrike are already looking for what may have caused your memory loss but in the mean time you have classes tomorrow so you should go sleep."

-----

Yuuri walked down the few stairs leading to the living room rubbing his eyes off of sleep.

Sleep had been difficult last night but he had managed after a few toss here and there but yeah he had his sleep back.

"Ohayou Yuuri!" Came the voice of Conrad from the couch on their living room.

"Ohayou Conrad." He replied lazily.

"Ohayou Yuuri, you sleep well? I just finished cooking our breakfast."

"Ohayou aunt Yuki and yeah I sleep well." It felt awkward to call Aunt what he had been calling mom for the past few months but somehow it felt right. They've already talked and work things out with his mother and aunt.

Yuki smiled at him widely before setting the table.

-----

When Yuuri stepped through the gate, he left a sigh of relief when no one howled at them (them being himself, Conrad and Gunter who apparently had also stayed their overnight but escaped his notice) like the past few days.

He then walked straight to the tennis court where some of the regulars and other members were already present. It is still ten minutes before their practice so he went and change on his tennis uniform before joining the other regulars stretching inside one of courts.

When he approached the gate to the court, he noticed two out of the four regular smiling at him broadly, he closed his eyes and count to three.

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

"Ahh Yuuri-kun what a nice day isn't it?"

Yuuri sighed in exasperation at the booming sound of one of his sempai.

"Arreh? Where is your blonde boyfriend? Or should I say _fiancé?" _sniggers were heard even from the non-regulars.

"Yeah, I even heard he's the one who had kindly registered you on your band for the upcoming musicfest!"

Yuuri just pretended that he's not hearing anything and that his senpai's mouth were merely moving. Nope, definitely not a word coming out of their mouth.

"Shibuya, I said formation NOW!" Came the irritated voice of his captain and Yuuri immediately look around from his doodling over the blue sky only to find out that the others are already in line looking at him comically.

He suddenly coughed out loud before making his way to his position.

-----

When Yuuri thought that his day could never be bad after their practice, he is definitely wrong because after taking his seat for their first lesson, a girl suddenly came up to him.

"You are Shibuya-kun right?" She ask splattering on her words, Yuuri nodded looking warily at the blushing girl.

But before Yuuri could even blink, the girl went running out. Yuuri just shook his head but after breathing a sigh, he saw a dust of blurs coming through the door in his direction.

His eyes went wide when he realized that the blurs were just hordes of girls looking at him predatorily.

**A/N: to the R, to the E, to V, to the I,E,W! Yess! To the REVIEW BUTTON NOW!!! hehehe ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: *sighs* I know no amount of apologies would make it up for the seriously long update. Someone actually e-mailed me if I'm still alive and yes, I am actually still alive. Life isn't good to me the past years though but it got better last year and now I'm back to school to finish my major, hopefully, it would continue to be so. Cheers to you guys!**

**CHAPTER IX:**

It had been an exhausting day, a very exhausting day indeed. What with all those girls always attacking him just to get information on his fia—err—I mean on Wolfram, yeah, on Wolfram.

Yuuri frowned, 'Why hadn't he been around lately?' he thought. He had been used to the blonde coming over their house and accompanying him to school but lately he had not even had a glimpse of him.

Yuuri is still thinking of this one when he got home but suddenly became aware of a car outside.

"—his memory back. It is very vital if the elves had involved themselves." This came from a bespectacled stranger who is about his age.

The said stranger along with his mother and aunt were sitting together with Cheri-sama while Wolfrom stood behind them. Conrad and Gwendal were standing near the window while Gunter kept pacing around.

Yuuri was standing in the already open doorway, the reason no one noticed his presence. However, a clattering from the kitchen ruined his silent entrance.

"YUURI!" Shouted a girl running towards him. This abruptly stopped the conversation and the pacing of Gunter to turn to his direction.

Yuuri smiled at Greta and welcomed her in an embrace. He was about to ask what they are doing there when a redheaded woman came to view from the kitchen doorway.

"Heika, it's a pleasure to meet you again. My name is Annisina*, I am from Shin Makoku as well." She introduced with a smile.

"Uh,yeah... nice to meet you too." He really didn't know what to say so he just settled on the pleasantries.

The bespectacled boy cleared his throat, he looked familiar to him but he couldn't place it in his mind.

"Shibuya Yuuri," he first acknowledged, "I'm Murata Ken, we've been classmates on some subjects and you also saved me once from the bullies in the park." He then flashed a smile that somewhat unnerve Yuuri.

"I—err—I really—uhm-"

"Yes I fully understand your situation that's why I'm here to help." Yuuri frowned a bit.

"Oh so you know about Shin Makoku and stuff." He asked rather stupidly because he didn't have anything else to say.

He heard a Wolfram muttered something like "Henachoko!" making him cringe a bit.

"Yes, I'm here to ask about your dream regarding the elves."

Yuuri mouthed an "o" before nodding and settling himself on the sofa while Greta is being ushered again to the kitchen by the redheaded woman.

-**YEP! A PAGE BREAK INDEED-**

"High Seer…" The messenger elf called.

"Ahh Elka… How was your trip?"

"I already delivered your message to the Maou through his dreams but I think he have some problems because he seemed distracted."

The High Seer's brow went up in question.

"He trusted me immediately, High Seer and I actually prepared myself to be thrown away especially that I'm from the light elves."

The High Seer just smiled at that,

"Of course, that's why he is different from the other Maou. If I am correct, the demon race and even the humans are already very fond of him."

"Humans? But I thought…"

"Elka, there are many happenings that could only be explained when it is the time to be explained. I cannot interfere with Fate."

"Of course, High Seer. I will then take my leave now."

"Yes of course, I will be in touch if I would be in need of your service again."

The messenger elf bowed and walked towards the door but before he can descend the stairs, the High Seer stopped him,

"Ah Elka before I forgot, keep this from everyone."

Elka looked at the High Seer but was interrupted,

"Yes, even from the King." And with that, Elka took his leave without further questions.

-**YEP! A PAGE BREAK INDEED-**

Yuuri watched and listened to the conversations between the people from Shin Makoku. He had told them every detail of his dream and they are now contemplating on what could have caused the Elves to appear suddenly.

"What I am wondering though is why they've given him their message through dreams and not talk to him directly." This was from Wolfram.

"It must be that they knew of his situation that is why they had contacted the Maou through Shibuya-kun's dream." Murata said but a frown is visible on his expression.

Suddenly Yuuri felt nauseous, his surrounding starting to swirl. He tried to stand up only to stagger and before he knew it, he was falling down and everything went black.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram dashed towards Yuuri but Cheri already managed to catch him preventing any nasty contusions.

Conrad went towards his mother and lifted Yuuri off her arms before settling him to the couch vacated by Yuki and Jennifer who both have worried expressions.

"This is what I'm worried about." Murata suddenly said with a deep frown.

"Ken-chan, what do you mean?" Jennifer asked the Daikenja.

"The Maou had been awakened and is trying to resurface but because Yuuri had forgotten his existence, his body is trying to fight it even though his soul recognizes the presence." Murata looked up at the puzzled expression of the two women in front of him before proceeding to explain further.

"You see, even though a person forgets his past, his soul still holds the memory but because our soul is not directly attached to our brain it couldn't help the person from remembering it, instead, his soul will try and inject this memory on other parts of his mind such as dream which eventually will cause confusion or worse it can push this person to dementia unless he gets proper help." **

Yuki covered her mouth while Jennifer fought the tears that are threatening to fall. She then swallowed a lump on her throat,

"What do you mean "proper help"?"

"The elves for one, but I think it's not a good idea asking them right now. They will view Yuuri as a weak Maou and there is a probability they will withdraw their help and we cannot risk that if other forces indeed are trying to war with us." He sighed yet again.

"But-but what about Yuu-chan? Surely there's something that we can do to help him."

"Indeed, but if only we can identify or know what had caused him to lose his memory."

"Daikenja, isn't it that the elves have their Seers? They could have known Heika's situation before hand and that they probably know what had caused it." Gunter stopped from his pacing and faced Murata.

"Yes they do have their Seers." He paused contemplating before continuing, "Maybe the reason they talked to the Maou in Yuuri's dream is to awaken him. However, as you've said, they might have seen all of this but they still offered their help on the war."

"Then why are they not helping us? They should've just tell us what wrong with Yuuri so we can start preparing for this war they are telling us!." Wolfram suddenly burst from where he is standing.

"Elves are peaceful and fair creatures, they probably offered their help because they saw some conspiracy involving their race that doesn't suit their laws however they will not help us on Yuuri's case because they see it as our own responsibility." Gwendal said while Murata nodded at this.

-**YEP! A PAGE BREAK INDEED-**

Yuuri opened his eyes only to close it again from the sudden glare of the light. He heard voices around him so he tried to move his body but a sudden pain shoots to his head making him cringe and moan in pain.

"Yuuri? Yuuri are you awake?" He heard his mother call just above him.

He just grunted a response because the pain is still lingering on his head making it somewhat painful to move his body or even speak up.

The next moment, he felt a calloused hand ghost over his forehead almost lovingly,

"Does your head hurt?" He recognized the whispered voice as Wolfram; he nodded to him making him wince because it somehow triggers another shooting pain.

Wolfram softly started caressing his hair making him relax, the pain somehow ebbing away.

"Yuuri, is it okay if they carry you to your room so that you'll be more comfortable?" His mother asked him gently.

Yuuri tried opening his mouth to respond discovering that the pain is slowly disappearing.

"I'm okay besides the pain is subsiding. What happened anyway?" He then opened his eyes catching the worried look that was exchange in the room.

-**YEP! A PAGE BREAK INDEED-**

TBC..

*(Can someone tell me her lastname? I forgot, Thanks)

** This is made up conveniently for the story's sake and doesn't have a proper backing so if anyone is knowledgeable about this stuff I would like your input on this, thank you.

THIS CHAPTER IS NOT YET EDITED!


End file.
